LA FUERZA DEL AMOR
by Nileve Kou
Summary: la boda a llegado, pero ella no quiere casarse, sus amigas no la apoyan a estar con quien en verdad ama , solo dos de ellas estaran con ella, solo falta que ella busque su felicidad. y claro SEIYA & SERENA
1. Chapter 1

**LA FUERZA DEL AMOR**

**CAP. 01 EL DÍA MENOS DESEADO**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro una chica de cabellera rubia estaba durmiendo en su departamento, tranquilamente, cuando recordó que hoy era el gran día de su boda era el día mas feliz de toda su vida pero… porque ella no estaba feliz por ese día, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón no quería levantarse y empezar a arreglarse no, ella no quería.

Flash Back

Es que ya no amo a Darien entiendan chicas no me quiero casar con el, no quiero formar un futuro si es así. Ya que en su pensamiento el único chico que hacía que vibrara su corazón era un chico de coleta negra y unos ojos color azul zafiro que deslumbraban por el camino por donde fuera.

Mira Serena no solo pienses en ti, todas hemos luchado por todo esto y no dejaremos que así nada mas desparezca solo por tus caprichos ponte a pensar en los demás. Decía una Rey muy enojada.

Si así es Serena tienes que cumplir con lo que se te ha encargado, decía Amy

Pero Amy todas ustedes son unas egoístas como pueden poner primero el trono que a nuestra amiga son… son…

Mira Mina tu no digas nada porque de plano eres muy despistada y solo haces que Serena se encapriche mas.

No hay nada que decir Darien te propuso matrimonio y así será tu te casaras con el decía también una lita muy exaltada.

Serena solo salio corriendo con el gran vacío en su corazón que desde hace tiempo sentía y ahora con la desilusión que no contaba con sus amigas para apoyarla y con ese amor que la estaba haciendo luchar por tratar de estar con el, y detrás de ella Mina salió corriendo.

Déjenlas ir decía Rey, aquella chica de temperamento fuerte.

Serena espera decía Mina cuando la sujeto de la mano y vio como de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

Ya no llores Serena ya verás como se arreglan las cosas aparte recuerda que me tienes a mi para apoyarte esta bien querida amiga.

Gracias Mina

Fin del Flash Back

Flash Back

Todas estaban emocionadas por los preparativos de la boda de Serena, cada una andaba viendo como sería la fiesta, el vestido, la comida las invitaciones, el lugar donde sería etc.

Mientras que Mina y Serena se la pasaban aparte de ellas solo teniendo el trato que fuera necesario para no hablar con ellas ya que desde el día que le dieron la espalda a Serena ya nada sería igual.

Sabes Serena animo todo saldrá bien ¡estamos!

Si esta bien.

Fin del Flash Back

Así había pasado el tiempo Serena se Sentía en un callejón sin salida, había llegado el gran día de su boda donde juraría amor eterno y felicidad absoluta pero no era así, las chicas llegarían a las 4:00 PM a comenzar a arreglarla porque a las 7:00 sería la boda en la iglesia y a las 9:00 la fiesta.

Mina llego muy agitada, vamos Serena es hora de irnos.

Pero que Mina también ya cambiaste de parecer y me harás que me case sin amor.

No claro que no tontita si eres mi mejor amiga y obligarte a eso pues como que no va con migo

Y entonces.

Pues que crees ahora mismo, tú serás la novia fugitiva e irás a encontrarte con tu gran amor Seiya Kou

Que pero que dices Mina

Así como lo oyes las chicas este día no te estarán cuidando así que aprovecharemos para que te vayas al planeta de Seiya y seas feliz con el, te gusta la idea, por mi no te preocupes yo are todo lo posible porque no te encuentren.

De verdad Mina me apoyas en esto te lo agradezco mucho. Y de los ojos de Serena comenzaban a cristalizarse podía verse la felicidad en sus ojos.

Bueno pues entonces manos a la obra debemos irnos ya estuve investigando y ahora en este momento es cuando el poder del cristal lunar tiene toda la energía para poder llevarte hasta allá así que démonos prisa.

Muy bien vamonos Serena antes de salir de su departamento vio que dejaría toda su vida atrás porque sus amigas no la lograron comprender y solo una de ellas lo hacía su gran amiga Mina Aino Diosa del Amor.

Cuando llegaron a un bosque, un pequeño lugar algo alejado de la ciudad y despejado.

ESPERO LES AGRADEN MIS HISTORIAS, Y DIGANME LA VERDAD OK, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y ME GUSTARIA SABER SI SOY BUEN O NO JEJE, BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. CAP 02 DESPEDIDA

**CAP. 02 DESPEDIDA**

Cuando llegaron a un bosque, un pequeño lugar algo alejado de la ciudad y despejado

Muy bien Serena es hora de que te vayas y comiences tu nueva vida no crees será genial estar con la persona que amas, yo te extrañare mucho pero espero que seas muy feliz y cuando todo esto se tranquilice pues vendrás a visitarme verdad.

Claro que si Mina de eso no hay duda, sabes que bueno que me apoyas sin tu ayuda esto no sería posible aparte como le harás para no meterte en líos con las chicas y Darien.

Pues como te digo, aparte convencí también a Amy para que me ayudara la hice que abrirá los ojos y que estaba en un error, por eso descompuso su computadora para que así no tuvieran como buscarte, aparte ella va a decir que estuve con ella para que no sospechen las demáa.

Que felicidad me da saber que Amy también me apoya, eso me da más ánimos de seguir adelante,

Si así es pero anda vete ya porque si no nos pueden descubrir y para que quieres, aparte Darien no se dará cuenta el esta muy ocupado con otras cosas, y puede que no tenga culpa porque el no te obligo ni nada pero no quiero que seas infeliz Serena eso nunca me lo perdonaría aparte el te descuido mucho tuvieron su relación por cartas y teléfono y no creo que eso este bien fundado para el matrimonio así que cuídate mucho.

Los ojos de Serena y Mina ya comenzaban a cristalizarse sabían bien que no se verían por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran y todo estuviera mejor y hasta que las demás reaccionarán por el error que habían cometido. Así Serena se transformo y apareció con su vestido blanco entallado y una capa con destellos plateados y dorados.

Adiós Mina te quiero mucho y nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias Diosa del Amor.

Ahora todo dependía como pasarían las cosas después de darse cuenta que Serena desapareció Mina iría a casa de Amy donde tendría su cuartada.

Ya llegue Amy Serena se fue satisfactoriamente ahora solo será feliz la extrañare mucho, y comenzó a llorar no quería que su amiga la viera con esa tristeza pero así tenía que ser.

Que bueno Mina, me da mucho gusto aparte me siento feliz de haberla podido ayudar sabes me hubiera arrepentido si les hubiera hecho caso a las demás porque ahora se que Serena será muy feliz.

Mientras tanto en el Planeta del Fuego

Seiya se sentía tan solo desde que regreso, nada fue igual sentía que el amor que sentía por Serena poco a poco lo iba consumiendo sentir todo ese gran amor y no poder disfrutarlo, porque era prohibido y no correspondido.

Vamos Seiya arriba eso ánimos ya verás como alguien ocupara ese vacío que siente en tu corazón, toda cambiará muy pronto y te sentirás mejor, decía un Yaten tratando de animarlo.

Con una media sonrisa, eso no lo creo Yaten este amor que siento por mi bombón nunca cambiará y siempre estará con migo.

Seiya debes pensar que solo te lastimarás mas, mejor deberías tener tu tiempo ocupado en otras cosas como leer.

Jaja, no gracias Taiki prefiero seguir Así no soy ratón de biblioteca gracias.

Y así por un momento todas rieron y a Seiya se le olvido ese dolor que sentía.

Ya a pasado tiempo que dejamos de ser Star Light no lo creen chicos ahora solo somos los hermanos Kou que vivimos en el planeta como simples personas verdad.

Si así es Yaten Ya no somos más guerreras si no solo personas que tratan de buscar su felicidad dizque verdad.

Vamos Seiya de nuevo eso ánimos ya decayeron tan pronto.

No claro que no Taiki eso nunca pasará el gran Seiya Kou algún día se le olvidará todo esto. Y será otro nuevo chico.

Cuando de un de repente Seiya sintió una presencia muy conocida para el, esa presencia que hacía que su corazón se acelerará, y una gran emoción comenzó a sentir recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras tanto Taiki y Yaten no podían comprender el porque Seiya de un de repente cambio su humor, ellos no podían sentir la energía de Serena acercandose rápidamente al su planeta. Seiya sabia muy bien en donde iba a ser su llegada a si que solo dejo a sus hermanos algo confundidos.

Ahora vengo no tardo.

Pero Seiya a donde vas.

Dijeron los dos, Seiya tenía la necesidad si había sentido bien ese impulso en su corazón que le decía que era ella el gran amor de su vida, su querida bombón. Al llegar al lugar vió la silueta de su bombón, poco a poco su corazón latía más rápidamente de tan solo verla ahí para dirigiéndole esa calida sonrisa que el quería que solo a el le perteneciera solo a el.

Bom…


	3. CAPITULO 03 ENCUENTRO DE DOS CORAZONES

**CAP. 03 ENCUENTRO DE DOS CORAZONES **

Dijeron los dos, Seiya tenía la necesidad si había sentido bien ese impulso en su corazón que le decía que era ella el gran amor de su vida, su querida bombón. Al llegar al lugar vió la silueta de su bombón, poco a poco su corazón latía más rápidamente de tan solo verla ahí para dirigiéndole esa calida sonrisa que el quería que solo a el le perteneciera solo a el.

Bom….

Ya no termino de decir porque Serena Rápidamente corrió abrazarlo, ella sentía que su respiración aumento con tan solo verlo y estar así abrazada con el. Sentía que su corazón se quería salir de su lugar, y esas mariposas que sentía en su estomago era una sensación tan fascinante. Si mas tiempo que perder serena se acerco lentamente a la cara de Seiya podía sentir su respiración en su rostro esos impulsos de ya no irse de su lado.

De sentir ese beso, que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado así poco a poco Seiya también se acerco a ella y sintieron como sus labios se acercaban poco a poco esa caricia tan tierna y llena de amor hasta que se dieron un beso con movimientos lentos llenos de amor. Y de no separarse nunca.

No muy lejos de ahí había dos personas sorprendidas viendo aquella escena, se sentían felices de ver a su hermano feliz, pero sabían bien que solo podía ser ese momento y nada mas.

Crees que debamos interrumpir y preguntar ¿porque la llegada de Serena a nuestro planeta Taiki?

No mejor, los esperaremos en el castillo y ahí preguntamos todo lo que sea, ¿no crees? Que Seiya desfrute de esto sin interrupciones solo esperemos que esto no lo haga sufrir.

Si será mejor vamonos entonces.

Y así los dejaron. Cuando se separaron sentían su respiración agitada pero se sentían la necesidad de ya no separse nunca mas y estaban feliz de haber experimentado un beso mágico y lleno de amor.

Bombón que gusto me das que estés aquí me haces muy feliz,

Serena estaba un poco apenada pero también se sentía muy feliz de haber hecho eso nunca se arrepentiría de haber hecho esta locura de amor. Seiya por favor no me preguntes nada, solo quiero permanecer a tu lado y no quiero que nada nos separe, sabes ¿Por qué viaje tanto?

La verdad no lo se mi dulce bombón pero no, importa solo quiero permanecer a si a tu lado como hace un momento porque siempre te ama…

Y de nuevo Serena lo beso el se sentía tan lleno de amor y feliz de que estuviera ella haciendo todo eso. Al separarse

Seiya…

Si Bombón

Como dije viaje mucho solo porque quiero permanecer mi vida con tigo y aparte por que TE AMO.

Seiya quedo muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras de su bombón se sentía tan lleno de vida que no le importaba nada mas, solo ella y ese momento.

O bombón me haces tan feliz al decir esto, Seiya levanto a Serena la tomo por la cintura con mucha ternura y comenzó a dar vueltas, esto hizo que se sonrojara, pero los dos comenzaron a reír y darse múltiples besitos.

En el castillo, Princesa…

Si ya lo se, percate su resplandor cuando llego a nuestro planeta.

Que aremos princesa, decía un Yaten muy preocupado

La verdad nada tú sabes bien que nosotros no podemos interferir en sus asuntos solo apoyarlos y saber cual es su decisión.

Lo se pero que aremos cuando las demás lleguen, princesa.

Cuando lleguen sus demás amigas ya veremos mientras, esperaremos esta bien Taiki.

Si esta bien Princesa

Mientras tanto en la tierra.

Pero mira nada más que hora es y Serena aun no llega a su departamento, decía Rey muy indignada.

Ya verás que pronto aparece, han de ser los nervios antes de la boda, decía Lita.

Mientras tanto Mina y Amy se mantenían alejadas de ellas (como recordarán ellas ya no hablan mucho ok). Y riendo entres si mismas porque sabía que ella no llegaría nunca.

Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo ya eran casi la hora para la ceremonia.

No puede ser esa Serena huyo ahora que aremos Lita, Darien Michiru y Haruka se enfadarán con nosotras y porque nosotras la hemos cuidado desde la ultima platica.

Sabes Rey creo que fue mala idea no decirle a Haruka cuando Serena no se quería casar heee.

La verdad creo que tienes razón Lita, lo mejor será llamarlos y que vayan al templo Hikagua y ahí les daremos la noticia de que Serena huyo.

Haber Mina porque estas muy callada y sin decir nada creo que tu tienes que ver con todo esto así que dime o lo pagarás muy caro heeeeee.

Mira rey yo no tengo nada que decirte aparte yo no se nada todo el día me la e pasado en casa de Amy, aparte me da mucha felicidad de que Serena se haya ido. Y que bueno que no me haya dicho nada si no ustedes me harían que hablara y delatara a mi amiga.

Bueno cuando estemos todos reunidos hablaras de eso no hay duda así que mejor vamonos.

Mina y Amy iban más que felices por Serena porque se había ido sin ningún problema y no la encontrarían no por ahora. Pero al llegar esperaban que todo saliera bien porque si no iban a estar en unos problemas muy grandes.

Al llegar al templo Setsuna estaba ahí ya sabía lo que había pasado porque las puertas del tiempo ya no dejaban que nadie entrará o saliera.

Pero que paso decía una Haruka bastante molesta, porque quería saber donde se había metido su princesa.

La verdad no lo se Haruka las puertas del tiempo hace unos minutos estaba abiertas y solo se cerarón, sin mas nada.

Cuando llego Darien el ya estaba listo venía vestido con su smoking.

Que es lo que esta pasando acaso le sucedió algo a Serena díganme que esta sucediendo.

No Darien nada de eso, Serena escapo.

Queeee!!! Darien sintió un poco de nostalgia.

Pero que paso donde está díganme. Veía a Rey pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza fue cuando todas voltearon a ver a Mina con cara de dinos ¿donde esta, tu sabes?

Haruka fue quien le pregunto.

Dinos donde esta Serena no te hagas la que no sabes porque tu siempre la has apoyado y nos no extraña que tu sepas donde esta si que dinos o te la verás con todas nosotras.

Vaya, vaya ahora con amenazas te diriges a tu amiga, si yo soy tu amiga ahora que será para ti Serena un simple objeto que todas pueden manejar pues no están muy equivocadas, como dije hace rato yo no se nada, toda la mañana estuve con Amy viendo que nos pondríamos para la boda de nuestra princesa, porque como yo no estaba de acuerdo pero tenía que ir para apoyarla.

Darien parecía no captar, que estas diciendo Mina.

La verdad Darien que tu solo, estas con ella por interés, puede ser que por un tiempo la amaste, pero ahora solo es tu ambición que quieres convertirte en príncipe de la tierra y solo eso, o crees que no me e dado cuenta como te diriges hacia Rey, eso Serena nunca se lo quise decir para que, si tu ya no significabas nada para ella y eso me da mucho gusto la verdad.

Rey solo estaba escuchando pero creía que todos se iban a dar cuenta de que ella y Darien habían tenido sus amoríos, desde hace un tiempo.

Que esta diciendo Mina, decía una Haruka en verdad enojada y con ganas de golpear a alguien.

Lo que escuchaste Haruka Darien y Rey tienen una relación en las sombras durante las noches se ven en el parque no. 10 donde creyeron que nunca nadie los vería a esa hora.


	4. CAP 04 MENTIRAS Y EXPLICACIONES

Los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo escribo porque me gusta y no trato de lucrar con ellos

Paréntesis significa lo que los personajes piensan, aunque en este capitulo solo aparecen una vez OK, es k le trato de dar emoción a la historia. Si es que puedo.

**CAP 04. MENTIRAS Y EXPLICACIONES INCONCLUSAS **

-Lo que escuchaste Haruka, Darien y Rey tienen una relación en las sombras durante las noches se ven en el parque no. 10 donde creyeron que nunca nadie los vería a esa hora.

Rey y Darien sabían bien que tenía que actuar rápido, o si no todos se darían cuenta de la verdad.

-Yo no se de lo que estas hablando Mina, solo quieres distraernos, para que no busquemos a Serena, lo estas inventado eso, a quien le van a creer, a mí que apoye en los preparativos de la boda para que ella tuviera una boda espectacular o a la quien ayudo a que escapará Serena.

-Pero… no mientas Rey, admítelo

-Hay Mina no sabes ni que inventar, para buscar lo que en verdad importa y deja de estar con tus mentiras aparte quien te va a creer, si no tienes algún testigo para eso. Dijo Darien

-Se pueden callar todos, pero en realidad tiene Razón Darien y Rey solo quieres distraernos. Así que mejor cállate Mina

Mina no lo podía creer no creían en ella, guardo silencio y se puso triste aparte esperando que no supieran del paradero de Serena.

-Sabes Mina lo mejor será que tu y Amy se vayan no queremos que estén escuchando lo que vamos hacer, para que no avises a Serena, su presencia en este momento no es requerida. Hablo Haruka.

Michiru quedo con cierta desconfianza por lo que había dicho Mina, y sabía que Haruka estaba siendo muy dura con Mina y Amy. Y sin que la escucharan le dijo a Mina y Amy:

-No se preocupen yo las mantendré informadas de todo esta bien, y les guiño el ojo con dejo de complicidad.

Entonces ellas dos se fueron más tranquilas, porque de todos modos estarían informadas.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA DEL FUEGO.**

Serena esta sumamente feliz por donde estaba en este momento, Seiya la tenía abrazada de una forma sumamente cariñosa. Y estaban cerca del lago contemplándolo, la tarde ya comenzaba a ceder

-Bombón que feliz me siento de que estés aquí, me siento tan lleno de vida de solo saber que me amas como yo te amo a ti, espero y todo esto dure por mucho tiempo.

-Yo también eso espero, Sabes Seiya no me quiero separar de tu lado, quiero permanecer junto a ti. Siempre.

Seiya se separa de ella y la tomo por la barbilla, el hace que ella lo mire fijamente a los ojos, para después darle un tierno beso.

-Sabes Bombón, después de esto no dejaría que nada nos separara, absolutamente nada, luchare por tu amor con todo mi corazón, esta bien.

-si esta bien Seiya creo en tus palabras.

Así los dos de nuevo unieron sus labios en tu tierno beso, esperando a que ese inmenso amor nadie lo separara, ni siquiera un destino. Porque ellos lucharían por ese gran amor.

Al separarse;

-creo que es algo tarde no crees tenemos que ir a dar acto de presencia. Al castillo.

-si tienes mucha Razón Bombón, aparte tu tienes que descansar casi hemos estado todo el día juntos y quiero que tu mi dulce Bombón descanses.

-eso me agradaría mucho Seiya, aparte tengo habré.

-Pero claro que si iremos a que comas algo y descanses. Entonces en marcha.

Así los dos se alejaron de aquel hermoso lugar donde habían disfrutado de sus primeros besos. Y habían declarado su amor. Al llegar al castillo estaban ya tres personas esperándolos, para que les dieran respuestas a esas dudas que tenían.

-Ya se tardaron mucho, ya quiero saber porque Serena esta aquí. Decía Yaten algo intranquilo.

-Tú sabes como es Seiya y si esta junto a ella no le importa el tiempo, solo quiere estar a su lado. Decía Taiki

-Es lo mas seguro, solo espero que su felicidad no se vea interrumpida, ya que esta vez no creo que pueda superarlo y eso es lo que mas me preocupa. Dice Kakyu

-Eso es cierto, dijeron Taiki y Yaten.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo Seiya fue a llevar a Serena al Salón Principal donde estarían sus hermanos y la Princesa, al entrar Seiya reverencio a Kakyu

-Hola Princesa.

-Vaya pero que gusto me da que estés aquí Sailor Moon, eres bienvenida a nuestro planeta, Kakyu lo dijo de una manera feliz de ver a Serena en su planeta.

-gracias Princesa, que bueno que soy bienvenida, también me da mucho gusto verlos a ustedes Taiki y Yaten

-A nosotros también Serena, le dieron un caluroso abrazo.

-Y dinos Serena a que debemos el honor de tu visita. Dijo Yaten

-a pues… yo… pues…

-Mi bombón quiso venir a visitarme acaso hay algún problema con eso (yo también es lo mismo que quisiera saber pero quiero que ella sola me diga el porque de su venida pero esperare no quiero presionarla), porque no quería que la presionaran.

-Bueno pues si es de esa manera, no me queda más que decir. Dijo Yaten.

-Serena te puedo hacer una pregunta,

-Por supuesto Taiki.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás con nosotros? Nosotros estamos más que felices de que estés aquí, y sobre todo Seiya que es el más contento.

-La verdad no se Taiki solo espero que por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno es hora de que Sailor Moon descanse, porque aparte de que estuvo todo el día con Seiya necesita descansar por su lago viaje o no es así Serena.

-Si así es, aparte si no es mucha molestia me gustaría comer algo, jeje es que tengo mucha hambre antes de venir no comí nada.

-si desde luego que si, Seiya llevala con la cocinera a que le prepare algo deliciosa para que coma Sailor Moon. Después la llevas a la alcoba que esta cerca de mi habitación esta bien.

-Claro Princesa, dice Seiya

-Princesa si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me llamara como lo hace todo el mundo Serena por favor.

-claro que si Sailor Moon digo… Serena así te llamare de ahora en adelante.

-Muy bien vamonos a comer algo. Así Serena se fue abrazada de Seiya, los demás les gustaba verlos así de felices.

Así Seiya llevó a su Bombón a su habitación pues su comida sería llevada a su habitación.

-Vaya pero que bonita habitación es muy elegante, y tiene una vista muy hermosa de esas flores rojas como se llamas Seiya

-Estas flores se llama _Polyantha _es una flor que esta por todo nuestro planeta.

-Son muy hermosas la verdad y me gustan mucho, pero lo que más me gusta es que tú estés a mi lado.

La cocinera llego y le trajo una comida muy rica a serena, mientras Seiya la contemplaba comiendo, porque esa mirada y esos hermosos ojos azules azules como el cielo ahora lo veían con una tierna sonrisa y con mucho amor, mientras tanto Serena concentrada comiendo.

-Pero que sueño tengo, ya quiero dormir, porque mañana temprano quiero conocer tu planeta y estar todo el día con tigo.

-Así será mi Dulce Bombón, te dejo que descanses te Amo. Y le da un tierno beso en la frente.

Pero… Serena lo toma del brazo y lo besa en los labios dejando a Seiya sorprendido ante tal movimiento, pero emocionado.

-Yo también Te Amo que descanses. Y le guiña el ojo. (quisiera que te quedarás esta noche con migo)

Al salir Seiya se va pensando en lo que acababa de hacer Serena que acaso ella le esta dando indicios para que se quedara con ella. Pero no tenía que quitarse eso pensamientos de la cabeza. Así pasarón las horas.

Mientras tanto Serena aun no podía dormir y menos con los acontecimientos que habían pasado y daba vueltas sobre su cama, pero sentía una gran emoción de estar en ese lugar. Y de que el estuviera con ella.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Seiya quería estar con ella pero sabía bien que no era correcto, pero porque no arriesgarse si ella paresia que quería lo mismo que el. Así se decidió ir a su cuarto de Serena cuando este tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta de su Bombón.

-Seiya Kou te parece correcto visitar el cuarto de una señorita a esta hora.

-Princesa yo…. Este… quería… yo.

CONTINUARA...

AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO NO RESIVIR JITOMATASOS, ESPERO ESTARLA LLEVANDO BIEN, PORQUE LA VERDAD QUIERO LLEGAR A CREEAR BUENOS FICS SOBRE ELLOS DOS Y QUIERO QUE A LOS DEMAS LES GUSTE MI TRABAJO. Y SOBRE TODO PORQUE SON MI PAREJA FAVORTA Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS DE

kyria

xmegaman50

SeiyaySerenity22

Lady Palas

Vicky Kou de Malfoy

tenoh alexs

karenina hansen

Nyan-Nyan-Nyanko

veronick


	5. CAP 05 JUNTOS

Los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo escribo porque me gusta.

Paréntesis significa lo que los personajes piensan ok. Bye

**CAP. 05 JUNTOS**

Mientras tanto Serena aun no podía dormir y menos con los acontecimientos que habían pasado ese día, daba vueltas sobre su cama, pero sentía una gran emoción de estar en ese lugar. Y de que el estuviera con ella.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Seiya quería estar con ella pero sabía bien que no era correcto, pero porque no arriesgarse si ella paresia que quería lo mismo que el. Así se decidió ir a su cuarto de su Bombón cuando este tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta.

-Seiya Kou te parece correcto visitar el cuarto de una señorita a esta hora.

-Princesa yo…. Este… quería… yo. Quería ver si no le hacia falta algo a mi bombón.

Y estaba súper apenado, con la cara toda roja de que lo habían cachado en la movida chueca. Por el ruido que hicieron Yaten despertó y salió para ver que pasaba y encontró a un Seiya fuera de la habitación de Serena. Ante esto a Yaten puso una sonrisa maliciosa a Seiya.

-Con permiso. Se retiró un Seiya casi huyendo y sin decir nada.

-Pero que paso aquí princesa, porque Seiya estaba fuera de la habitación de Serena.

-No lo se Yaten solo vete a dormir.

-Esta bien Princesa, (¡haha! Seiya con que andabas de Pícaro y te cacharon, jajaja que risa me das, haber si a la otra eres mas precavido, ahora tendré mucho tiempo para burlarme de ti. Jajaja) buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Yaten.

Seiya solo emprendió la huida así que salió rápidamente del castillo bastante apenado.

-(que bien Seiya te felicito has sido cachado por la Princesa y por Yaten que se va a estar burlando de ti durante un buen tiempo, que cosas y no puede estar con ella bueno eso será para la próxima).

Se asomaba para ver si ya se habían ido a acostar Yaten y la Princesa para que no le preguntaran nada. Así a la mañana siguiente todos se disponían a ir al comedor a desayunar, Seiya pasaría por Serena para mostrarle donde se encontraba todo y guiarla hacía el comedor. Y toco la puerta.

-Pase. Ahí se encontraba Serena con un vestido que la princesa le había mandado dar para que se cambiará, el vestido era azul turquesa con corsett, la parte de abajo era un poco amplia y un moño en la parte de la cintura en el lado izquierdo que era dorado, le quedaba bastante bien por lo cual Seiya quedo maravillado al verla vistiendo con un vestido de su planeta.

-Bombón te ves muy hermosa ese vestido resalta mas tus hermosos ojos azul cielo ¡me encantas! Estas maravillosa, se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso en los labios. Al separarse Serena esta sonrojada por los comentario de Seiya.

-Gracias Seiya.

-¡Que felicidad tener a alguien como tu a mí lado mi dulce Bombón! Vine a escoltarte al comedor, te parece porque aun no conoces este lugar y quiero mostrártelo. A Seiya ya se le había olvidado lo de la noche anterior.

-Si eso me gustaría muchísimo.

-Muy bien vamos entonces.

Pero… al entrar al comedor no pudo evitar ponerse sonrojado al sentir la mirada de la Princesa, cosa que noto muy bien Serena, mientras tanto Yaten lo miraba picaramente ante la cara de sonrojo de Seiya.

-Buenos Días a todos dijo una Serena bastante feliz

-todos; buenos días. Así todos se dispusieron a desayunar.

Seiya permanecía algo callado, cosa que se le hacía rara a Taiki y Serena sentada a un lado de el le tenía agarrada la mano. Pero lo que se le había echo muy raro fue la mirada de Kakyu hacia Seiya al verla se sonrojaba, cosa que no le agradaba a Serena y no evitaba ponerse un poco enojada mientras tanto Yaten solo Reía por la escena.

-(Vaya pero que pena, me siento muy avergonzado con la Princesa Kakyu) Seiya

-(jajaja creo que Serena esta celosa haber si no tiene problemas el gran Seiya Kou) Yaten

-(Es normal no debo estar enojada con Seiya, algún día sucederá eso, lo mejor será que lo olvide) Kakyu

-Muy bien Bombón vamonos te enseñare todo lo que podamos ahora y veras que bello es nuestro planeta. Aunque te ves muy bella con ese vestido tendrás que cambiarte, porque no creo que te resulte andar cómoda con eso.

-si claro me iré a cambiar vamonos. Así ella se fue a cambiar

Seiya había decidido irse a caballo.

Mira bombón ves que hermosa cascada ahí en esa parte, hay muchos tipos de aves y animales es muy bello verlos.

-Entonces vamos para Aya, si Seiya quiero conocer esa cascada se oye la caída del agua.

-claro Bombón vamos.

Así llegaron y amarraron a los caballos en un árbol, en la cascada Serena quedo maravillada ante tal paisaje era muy bello ver todas esas aves disfrutando de lo que les ofrecía la naturaleza.

-¡uff¡Pero que calor hace! Serena se encontraba parada cerca de la cascada

-Si en esta época hace mucho calor, Seiya se encontraba acostado en el pasto verde cuando de un de repente voltio y no creyó ver lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Serena se encontraba quitándose la ropa para meterse a la cascada a refrescarse

-Pero ¡Serena¿Qué estas haciendo?

-acaso no ve Joven Kou e decidido refrescarme un poco. ¡Quieres acompañarme!

-a pues… yo…

-Acaso hago que se ponga nervioso el gran Seiya Kou

-¡tu! No como ¿crees?

Así, Serena había entrado casi sin ropa, y Seiya solo se dejo sus bóxers

-Que bien te esperaba, Serena se le lanzo a los brazos de Seiya y comenzó a besarlo. De repente solo se separó de el dejándolo soñando, cuando Ella comenzó a aventarle agua en la cara cosa que hizo que despertará Seiya.

-pero… Bombón que haces deja de hacer eso o lo pagarás muy caro. Creí que íbamos a estar en plan de romanticismo (hay Bombón me das indirectas y después no son ciertas pero bueno jajaja).

-jaja eso será después pues demuestra que lo voy a apagar, y así los dos comenzaron a aventarse agua y a reír.

De nuevo la noche ya comenzaba a apoderarse del día, y estaban Serena y Seiya cerca de una fogata riendo y besándose. El la tenía a brazada.

-Ya estoy muy cansada Seiya quisiera que nos fuéramos al castillo, y quiero darme un baño de agua caliente para dormir relajada.

-Claro Bombón después seguirás conociendo las demás cosas.

-sí eso me gustaría muchísimo, es solo el principio y todo tu planeta es muy bello.

Así de nuevo partieron rumbo al castillo.

-Vaya, Seiya si que esta maravillado de que este Serena aquí eso me da mucha felicidad, verdad Yaten. Dice Taiki

-si por supuesto ¿sabes porque Seiya ahora permaneció callado en el desayuno? Dijo Yaten

-no ¿Por qué? Dijo Taiki

-Andale que ayer por la madrugada, me despertaron unos ruidos y salí haber que era y sabes cual fue mi sorpresa.

-¿Cuál? No te hagas el interesante dime

-encontré a Seiya a fuera de la habitación de Serena y vi que la princesa veía a Seiya un poco disgustada.

-¿acaso es lo que estoy pensando¿Qué Seiya y Serena… tú sabes?

-eso si quien sabe, solo se que me da mucha risa jajaja

-Yaten no seas así pero… ¡si que lo cacharon! jajaja

Los dos venían muy cansados por lo del día se la habían pasado riendo y jugando y les dolía un poco la panza de tanta risa.

-Muy bien mi dulce Bombón te dejo en tu habitación no quiero que nadie te robe.

-gracias Seiya por todo y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

-de nada bombón buenas noches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y ASÍ DE RAPIDO HABÍA PASADO 1 SEMANA**

Y así de rápido había pasado 1 semana que Serena había huido y no se sabía nada de ella

Ella se encontraba feliz ya había conocido varios lugares interesantes y las personas eran muy calidas, nadie preguntaba de donde venía, solo veían a Seiya muy feliz de que ella estuviera ahí.

Los Kou iban supervisar a los pobladores de que todo estuviera bien y Serena en ese rato Libre aprovechaba para estar con la Princesa Kakyu, y estaba aprendiendo de ella como ser una princesa y como gobernar.

-Vaya pero que rápido pasa el tiempo verdad Serena, ya hace 1 semana que has vivido con nosotros.

-si así es Kakyu me siento muy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes.

-Sabes se nota que ustedes dos se aman mucho, solo espero que nada malo suceda y que ustedes siempre juntos estén. Serena aun no nos has dicho por que llegaste así nada más.

-Aun no estoy lista Kakyu para decirlo. Aparte ya no creo que interese,

-ya veo, entonces dilo cuando tu creas y si crees que no es necesario es tu decisión..

-Sí gracias.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA**

Se encontraba una Haruka bastante molesta e impotente de aun no haber encontrado a su Princesa.

-¿Cómo es posible? Que aun no sabemos nada de ella¿Cómo? Michiru

-No lo se Haruka, es que no tenemos idea de donde este ella, o a donde se marcho.

-Debemos reunirnos de nuevo, necesitamos, que vuelvan a decir lo que ella dijo en la última plática, y revisar de nuevo si se nos ha pasado algo.

-Pero… Haruka casi lo hemos hecho todos estos días y aun no descubrimos algo clave para saber donde esta ella.

-¡No me importa quiero ver a todas reunidas de nuevo! Dijo en un grito.

Michiru quedo un poco asustada por el comportamiento de Haruka.

-¡discúlpame! Michiru solo que estoy un poco exaltada y preocupada

-Esta bien, así se hará a horita le hablo a las demás para que vayan al Templo Hikawua.

Así Michiru se comunico con las demás para decirles que de nuevo se verían en el Templo

Mientras tanto Rey se encontraba… barriendo cuando es sorprendida por una persona y este la besa con mucha pasión

-Darien sabes bien que debemos de tener cuidado, o nos descubrirán.

-sí lo se, es por eso que te vengo a decir esto¿tu abuelo no esta verdad?

-si no esta ¿Por qué?

-Tienes a la bodega vamos para aya a pasar un buen rato, ahí no nos verán y podemos estar solos. ¡Te parece!

-¡Sí me encanta la idea!

Cuando de repente suena el teléfono

-Bueno, si ¿quien habla?

-Soy yo Michiru

-¿Qué paso?

-Dentro de un rato más vamos para aya a reunirnos

-¡De nuevo!

-Sí ¿Por qué? Tienes algún problema con eso

-No para nada

-muy bien entonces vamos para aya

Y cuelga.

-¿Qué paso Rey¿Quién era?

-Creo que nuestros planes de estar solo serán para la otra, dijo Michiru que vienen para acá, para seguir hablando de lo mismo me tienen ¡harta! de seguirla buscando ojala nunca la encontremos y podamos ser felices nosotros dos. Y lo besa

-Dices que llegaran dentro de un rato mas no, entonces hay que divertinos un rato, y se la lleva besando hasta la bodega. Ustedes imagínense lo que sucede ahí adentro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían llegado al castillo ya noche Taiki, Yaten y Seiya de haber visto que todo estuviera bien. La mayoría de las personas que estaban en el castillo ya se encontraban durmiendo

-Bueno a horita vengo, voy a ver a mi Bombón

-Hay Seiya déjala respirar un rato ¡siempre estas con ella! Aparte ya a de estar dormida ve la hora que es. Decía Yaten

-¡envidioso eso es lo que eres! Verdad y se empieza a reír de el.

-Mira tu…. Si no quieres que empiece hablar de más, mejor no me digas nada ¡querido hermanito¿Por qué? Tu llevas las de perder o quieres que diga lo de la noche pasada he

Así Seiya quedo callado, porque también estaba Taiki, y el despistadamente se hacia el que no sabía, para hacerle una broma

-¿De que hablas Yaten?

-Pues mira Taiki no es por descubrir verdad aparte no quiero ser mentiroso.

Y es interrumpido por Seiya. ¿Por qué este no la estaba pasando bien ante el juego de sus hermanos?

-Ya basta Yaten

Seiya se va mejor, molesto y ala ves apenado

Mientras

-Que risa me da, que malos somos jajaja dice Yaten

-Sí así es jajaja yo no se porque nos burlamos de el. Dice Taiki

-(si creo que tienen razón ya es algo tarde para llegar a despertar a mi Bombón lo mejor será que la vea mañana, porque yo también ando un poco cansado) y así se fue a su habitación, mientras tanto Serena no podía dormir, porque no lo había visto en casi todo el día.

-(Vaya pero que necesario se ha vuelto Seiya en mi vida, lo amo tanto, quiero estar con el), ahora ella sigilosamente se fijo en todas direcciones para ver que no la viera nadie entrando en la habitación de Seiya.

El estaba placidamente dormido, Serena al verlo, lo único que hico fue meterse entre las sabanas y abrazarlo y acomodarse en su pecho, olía tan rico su perfume la embriagaba, sentía su calor sobre su cuerpo, era una sensación tan calida tenerlo cerca de ella.

-(Me encanta estar a su lado) lo amo en verdad.

Cuando de repente

-¡Bombón que haces aquí!

-Quería estar con tigo, Seiya ya no quiero permanecer ni un minuto mas sin ti, te extrañe tanto este día, sin ti ya no puedo vivir.

Seiya al escuchar estas palabras sentía que su corazón se llenaba de alegría ella le inspiraba todo: ternura, amor, pasión,

-"Te amo mi dulce Bombón" así Seiya la abrazo con fuerza y la beso, los dos sentían como sus besos se convertían en tiernas caricias de amor que solo ellos dos compartirían y que ninguna fuerza en el mundo los separaría por nada.

-Seiya esta noche quiero quedarme con tigo, quiero amanecer en tus brazos y lo primero que quiero ver por la mañana es tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos color azul zafiro que me dan tanta felicidad y protección. "Te amo Seiya"

-Yo también eso e deseado poder dormir a tu lado, y sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo Bombón.

Así el, la atrajo hacía su cuerpo.

Ella se recostó sobre su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir tranquilamente y fuerte, sin duda alguna aparte de escuchar las hermosas palabras que el le decía, su corazón le decía otras mas bellas porque el latir de un corazón es único y mas si es con la persona que mas amas en el mundo, esas eran las palabras de Serena.

Seiya por su parte sentí la calidez del cuerpo de ella, y acariciaba su suave espalda descubierta sin duda alguna nunca cambiaría ese lugar que ella le había dado en su corazón.

Así sintiendo sus cuerpos, el palpitar de sus corazones y el gran sentimiento que sentían mutuamente, las paredes como confidente del inmenso amor, se quedaron dormidos pacíficamente porque la mañana siguiente ya no sería igual, porque ellos dos despertarían lado a lado. habiendo compartido su amor

Continuara….

Hola, de nuevo, espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por los review de todas, son bien lindas, se los agradezco mucho, porque con esos comentarios me da mucha alegría saber que si la estoy haciendo. En escribir fics sobre ellos, saludos y bexxos.

En este Cáp., quería poner un lemon pero no lo se aun no me sentía inspirada aparte quiero ponerles mas ideas que tengo en la cabeza, pero en los próximos pondré 1 y espero k me salga bien, y en este solo quise hacerlo románticamente, jeje, porque quien no sueña solo dormir con alguien que es especial para nosotras yo si, soy la primera en la lista. :)

estoy encontrando muy buenas amigas aqui, como:

Karina Hansen: me gusta como escribe sus historias y ya he platicado con ella y es muy buena onda, espero tener una amista larga con ella saludos.

carito: tambien una de mis nuevas amigas, que me cae muy bien, muy buena onda y me a recomendado nuevos animes jeje, k es lo k mas gusto me da. y espero comportir muchas cosas con ella.

elsa: que tambien ella ama a Seiya, y muy linda, jeje. tambien ya platique con ella y de igual manera buena onda me gusta mucho como platicamos y no la llevamos bien es lo bueno de todo.

july, a ellale mando muchos saludos jeje una chica muy agradable, y k no se te olvide ya los repartimos heeeee, pa k no te kieras pasar. y de igual manera muy buena onda.

aparte de escribir y que ustedes me mandes comentarios que le ha gustado mi historia otra cosa que me agrada es la amistades que estoy haciendo en verdad esto me gusta mucho, y espero que aun siga conociendo mas gente porque eso me gust amucho enverdad esto lo amo y las amistades que ahora esto logrando, bueno creo k me escedi jeje, me despido y adiosito.

Otra cosa que quiero decir a lo mejor ahora me tardo un poco mas en actualizar, lo que pasa es que como ya voy a salir de la escuela tengo mucha tarea. Ok pero seguiré escribiendo o si no en mis ratos libre lo haré para que estén mas rápido ok cuídense y adiós.


	6. 06 SORPRESAS, RISAS Y PREOCUPACIONES

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, en verdad que había olvidado algo importante de la historia pero ahora lo acabo de recordar y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ok gracias y espero lo les guste, de igual modo espero sus comentarios ok estamos.

A Leer:

**06. SORPRESAS, RISAS Y PREOCUPACIONES**

Serena tenía unos grandes deseos de poderlo ver, ya que todo el día no había podido verlo porque tubo que cumplir con sus deberes, pero su deseo de verlo era inmenso así que tomaría el riesgo decidió ir a la habitación de el. Al Salir de su cuarto se fijo hacia todas direcciones para ver si nadie la veía y como no esta ningún alma por el lugar fue directamente a la habitación de su amado un poco antes de entrar se sintió un poco nerviosa, porque era ella quien rompería una corta distancia entre ellos dos. Así tomo valor y abrió la puerta, al entrar:

El estaba placidamente dormido, Serena al verlo sintió como su corazón latía de una forma acelerada pero esa sensación le encantaba, lo único que hico fue meterse entre las sabanas y abrazarlo y acomodarse en su pecho, olía tan rico su perfume la embriagaba, sentía su calor sobre su cuerpo, era una sensación tan calida tenerlo cerca de ella. En verdad el se había convertido en sus sueños, el era lo que siempre había querido tener junto de ella y que no dejaría que se le escapara.

-(Me encanta estar a su lado) Te amo en verdad.

Cuando de repente

-¡Bombón que haces aquí! Y el alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de ella pero muy sorprendido por la presencia de ella en su habitación.

-Quería estar con tigo, Seiya ya no quiero permanecer ni un minuto mas sin ti, te extrañe tanto este día, sin ti ya no puedo vivir. Sonrojada antes sus palabras

Seiya al escuchar estas palabras sentía que su corazón se llenaba de alegría ella le inspiraba todo: ternura, amor, pasión,

-"Te amo mi dulce Bombón" así Seiya la abrazo con fuerza y la beso, los dos sentían como sus besos se convertían en tiernas caricias de amor que solo ellos dos compartirían y que ninguna fuerza en el mundo los separaría por nada.

-Seiya esta noche quiero quedarme con tigo, quiero amanecer en tus brazos y lo primero que quiero ver por la mañana es tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos color azul zafiro que me dan tanta felicidad y protección. "Te amo Seiya"

-Yo también eso e deseado poder dormir a tu lado, y sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo Bombón.

Así el, la atrajo hacía su cuerpo.

Ella se recostó sobre su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir tranquilamente y fuerte, sin duda alguna aparte de escuchar las hermosas palabras que el le decía, al estar recostada sobre el pecho de el pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón en verdad la tranquilizaban los palpitares porque ahora su corazón era el que le hablaba a ella. Seiya por su parte sentía la calidez del cuerpo de ella, y acariciaba su suave espalda descubierta sin duda alguna nunca cambiaría ese lugar que ella le había dado en su corazón.

Así sintiendo sus cuerpos, el palpitar de sus corazones y el gran sentimiento que sentían mutuamente, las paredes como confidente del inmenso amor, se quedaron dormidos pacíficamente porque la mañana siguiente ya no sería igual, porque ellos dos despertarían lado a lado. Habiendo compartido su amor. La mañana ya había iluminado la habitación de el, no quería terminar la noche mas increíble de su vida donde a su lado estaba el amor de su vida, así que decidió seguir así cuando sintiera movimiento por parte de ella abriría sus ojos para que los dos se vieran en el mismo momento

-Yaten porque se han tardado tanto en bajar a desayunar.

-Disculpe Princesa el día de ayer para todos se nos hizo algo pesado, entre tanto movimiento nos casamos todos.

-Vaya ya veo y dime Taiki aun no se levanta.

-Me parece que no, el madrugador de todos nosotros ahora por primera ves se quedo dormido.

El comentario de Yaten hizo que se riera Kakyu

-Eso es muy cierto no lo había pensado en verdad que tienes razón.

En eso apareció Taiki.

-Vaya Yaten puedo escuchar que están hablando de mi, espero que sean cosas buenas.

-Vamos Taiki no seas malhumorado, solo decimos la verdad.

-Así es Taiki. Y dime tu en el camino no has visto a Serena y Seiya se me hace raro que Serena aun no este aquí con nosotros. Porque no debemos de ser maleducados y empezar sin ellos.

-No, no los vi a ningunos de los dos. Y si tiene razón princesa no podemos empezar sin ellos.

-Vaya se me hace raro, dime Yaten no te molesta ir a visarles que ya lo estamos esperando a los dos.

-¡Claro que no Princesa! Ahora mismo voy.

-Así Yaten va directamente hacia el cuarto de Seiya, porque no perdería la oportunidad de despertarlo, quería darle un gran susto abriría la puerta de una manera brusca para despertarlo. Entonces abrió la puerta así como se lo propuso cuando de repente, el es el sorprendido porque Serena estaba sobre su pecho y ninguno de los dos se veían con mucha ropa pero para su buena suerte ninguno de los dos despertó Yaten salió muy rojo al ver la escena. Y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban los demás.

-(Que voy hacer no puedo decirle esto a la Princesa se puede enojar con Seiya, vaya que mi hermano tan descuidado lo tendré que tapar.)

Así que medio se asomo por la puerta para llamar a Taiki:

-Taiki puedes venir.

-Yaten te estamos esperando porque actúas de esa forma.

-A yo… lo s…. lo siento Princesa es que necesito con urgencia a Taiki ahora mismo estamos aquí.

-¡Que quieres Yaten!

Yaten puso una cara muy seria, así que Taiki vio que no era juego. Así Taiki se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yaten pidiendo permiso de irse con la Princesa y retiraron.

-Dime que pasa pude ver en tu cara que es algo serio.

-Es que… lo… que…

-Vamos dime, no tartamudez

Yaten con una cara toda roja

-Lo que pasa es que me dirigí directamente hacia el cuarto de Seiya y sabes cual fue mi sorpresa.

-¿Cuál?

-En la habitación esta el y Serena

-¡Que!!!!!!!! ¿Qué hicistes?

-Nada solo. Los deje, Y me apresure para decirte, porque creo que si la Princesa se entera no le gustara mucho, ¡O no!!!

-¿Que hicistes ahora Yaten?

-Como entre muy bruscamente a su cuarto no cerré la puerta

-Yaten pero que hicistes. Eres un inconsciente

Así los dos se van lo más rápido al cuarto para cerrar la puerta y nada mas viera la escena. De ellos dos. Pero al llegar se dieron cuenta que esta ya estaba cerrada.

-¿Tu crees que Seiya se dio cuenta y la cerró?

-No se Yaten pero es mejor que nos vayamos con la Princesa y le diremos que salieron temprano, solo espero que cuando estemos desayunando no llegue los dos y todo de descubra.

-Si yo también.

Así los dos llegaron al comedor.

-Vaya muchachos ya era hora que llegarán y Seiya y Serena.

-Nos pidieron que los disculpáramos, salieron temprano el le quiso seguir mostrando los alrededores.

-Vaya ya veo pero Seiya debió de haber venido a avisar, pero bueno es un poco impulsivo Seiya así que, que se puede esperar de el. Ante esto Kakyu sonrió

-Un poco Princesa, yo dría que mucho, así todos comenzaron a reír.

-Lo malo es que no les podré dar una muy buena noticia a todos juntos.

-¿Qué es?

-Pos verán mis estrellas fugaces, si no recuerdan ahora vendrá el Rey de Ukyo ya que desde hace unos años se hizo una alianza y ahora es el aniversario, supuse que con todo lo acontecido no se acordarían de ello.

-Es muy cierto, en verdad que no me acordaba, en verdad le pido disculpas por mi falta de atención.

-De igual manera yo Princesa. Dice Yaten

-Vamos no se preocupen, se que con todo lo que ocurrió no se acordarían por lo feliz que estamos viviendo nosotros y por la llegada de cierta persona que alegro a un ser muy querido para nosotros, así que no digan nada más, también quería ver a Serena para que se probara su vestido, solo espero que no se tarden tanto para que ella vea si le gusto o no.

-Vaya usted siempre tan amable Princesa.

-Vamos no digas eso Taiki solo hago, lo que creo.

-En eso Yaten decide retirarse, para poder esperar a que salieran Seiya para poderles decir sobre lo que habían hecho.

-Con permiso me retiro ahora, creo que lo mejor será que los busque para contarles sobre esto, no cree Princesa.

-Si será mejor que hagas eso Yaten

Así el se retira y se queda fuera del Cuarto para esperarlos. Cuando Seiya siente el movimiento de ella, abre lentamente sus ojos y ve la mirada de su Bombón. De igual modo ella ve los hermosos ojos de el.

-¡Bueno días bombón!

-¡Buenos días Seiya! Dormi tan a gusto a tu lado. ¿pero que hora es? Ya es tarde Kakyu se puede molestar con nosotros.

-Vamos Bombón no te preocupes por eso, ahora solo me importas tu, el mundo en este momento no existe para mí.

Ante esto el puede lograr el sonrojo de ella.

-Eres muy lindo Seiya.

-Claro que si Bombón que esperabas del "Gran Seiya Kou"

Ante esto Serena se molesta un poco de juego y lo avienta de la cama y logra tumbarlo.

-Vamos Bombón no me hagas eso, me golpee y no quiero alejarme de tu lado ¿Por qué me haces esto? Y poniendo una cara de puchero e iluminado su ojos casi como para llorar

-¡Discúlpame Seiya! No fue mi intención, tumbarte.

Ante esto el comienza a reír

-Pero que te pasa. ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Hay Bombón logre engañarte.

Ante esto ella le lanza ahora una almohada y da justo en la cara de el, al caer la almohada este empieza a reír y ella también.

-Ahora lo pagarás muy caro Bombón, desfigurarás mi rostro y luego ya no tendré mas admiradoras, y así comienza una guerra de almohadazos. Los dos se encuentran jugando como dos niños corriendo y riendo por toda la habitación cuando de pronto.

-Vaya pero puedo ver como los dos se encuentran jugando de una forma muy infantil, mientras nosotros cubriéndolos.

Ante esto los dos están muy sonrojados y con mucha pena.

-Lo siento Yaten. Dice Serena con la mirada agachada.

-Vamos Yaten, no estamos haciendo nada malo solo jugando, acaso m hermano amargado tiene envidia de mí y de mi bella novia.

Yaten se le esta apareciendo una vena en la frente de el y con ganas de golpearlo.

-Vamos Seiya seas así con el.

-Pero Bombón, lo único que tiene es envidia

Y ahora es Yaten quien corretea a Seiya en la habitación y Serena con una gota en la cabeza.

-Discúlpate ahora mismo hermanito, si no la Princesa se enterara de tu encuentro furtivo con Serena.

-¿Qué dices?

Serena no alcanzo a escuchar pero se le hizo rara la reacción de Seiya.

-Discúlpame Yaten no fue mi intención.

-Así esta mejor, solo una cosa mas, ahora que vaya a ver a la Princesa, di que se fueron temprano a pasear por eso no desayunaron con nosotros esta bien.

Así se retira.

-Pero que te dijo Seiya, que rápidamente cambiaste de actitud.

-Nada Bombón juego de hermanos, ya vez.

-A vaya ya veo. Sabes tengo mucha hambre te parece si vamos a desayunar.

-Sí me parece perfecto, Bombón solo una cosa mas, ahora que veamos a la Princesa, di que salimos temprano pasear, para que no sospeche nada esta bien.

-Claro Seiya, bueno te veo dentro de media hora más voy a cambiarme para que bajemos a desayunar esta bien, y así ella se diré a el y le da un beso en los labios muy fugaz y cuando se retira.

-No me dejarás así nada más Bomboncito. Así el cuando ella se retiraba la jala de la mano y la atrae hacia su cuerpo, la abraza y de una manera muy tierna la besa, pero de repente el aumenta el movimiento del beso y se vuelve mas apasionado Serena corresponde, el empieza acariciar su espalda sus respiraciones son mas rápidas y en eso.

-A yo… lo… lo siento con permiso, así los dos se quedan paralizados porque ahora el que los vio fue Taiki.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos dentro de un rato más. Esta bien. Serena sale bastante avergonzada de la habitación y se dirige hacia la suya.

-(Vaya pero que cosas, el caso que uno ya no puede estar a gusto con la novia, pero que se le va hacer es mejor que me vaya arreglar yo también) se va hacia el baño con una sonrisa muy picará.

-(Que pena, ahora fue Taiki quien nos vio, pero no importa, lo amo y eso es lo que nos interesa a los dos).

Así los dos se cambiaron y se fueron a desayunar aproximadamente ya era mediodía, los dos se veían muy felices y radiantes.

-Vaya Seiya ya tengo mucha hambre.

-Yo también, lo bueno es que ya el desayuno esta preparado no tardaremos nada en desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor ya estaba servida la comida y se dispusieron a comer.

-Hola ¡buenos días! Serena y Seiya.

-¡Bueno días Princesa!

-Buenos días Kakyu

-Que bueno que regresaron, Seiya de pura casualidad no recuerdas que día es hoy, mientras Seiya Seguía comiendo.

-Mmmm, déjeme pensar.

-Seiya recuerda ahora es el aniversario de la alianza con Ukyo ahora es el festejo.

-En verdad lo siento.

-Vaya así que un aniversario y un baile.

-Así es Serena, y sabes muy bien, que eres una invitada de honor. Aparte ya tengo tu vestido esta en mi cuarto si gustas ahora que termines ven con migo y te lo enseño.

Los ojos de Serena estaban muy brillosos estaba muy emocionada porque sería la primera fiesta con el.

-¡Que emoción! Mi primera fiesta en el planeta del fuego y con tigo Seiya en verdad eso me gusta mucho.

-Que bueno que te agrade la idea y disculpa por no habértelo dicho no me acordaba de este evento.

-Vamos Seiya no digas eso, esta bien, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno será mejor que me retire y me valla, porque creo que estoy sobrando. Y con una sonrisa en los labios lo dice.

-Claro que no, dicen los dos.

Así ella se retira y quedan platicando los dos.

-Será mi primer baile real con tigo Seiya y aparte en tu planeta.

-Si Bombón y que bueno que tu estés aquí compartiendo esto con migo y con los demás.

-Bueno será mejor que vaya con Kakyu.

-Si eso suena muy bien, porque quiero verte en la noche, muy bella y radiante.

-Gracias Seiya, así ella se retira y se dirige hacia la habitación de Kakyu.

Todos en el castillos están muy emocionado y bastantes alegres por la fiesta de esta noche. En uno de los balcones una persona esta bastante pensativa y de una manera que su cara denota una preocupación..

-Taiki ¿Por qué estas aquí tan solitario?

-No lo se Yaten presiento algo.

-Algo ¿Cómo que?

-No lo se es algo confuso, desde hace unos día siento esto, pero no quería decir nada para no preocuparlos, pero siento que cada vez esta más cerca.

-No lo dirás por Serena, porque ella aun no nos cuenta el porque esta aquí. Y debiste habérmelo dicho.

-Si, a de ser algo sobre eso, pero me tiene muy preocupado.

-Vaya Taiki entonces tu también sientes lo mismo.

-Princesa. Dicen los dos y sorprendidos por la presencia de ella.

-Disculpen por escucharlos, pero iba pasando y escuche tus palabras, yo también siento que algo negativo va a pasar desde hace unos días.

-Princesa no cree que deberíamos saber el porque Serena esta con nosotros.

-No Taiki es algo que ella debe decirnos sin presiones, aparte de eso, nosotros no seríamos los primero es saberlo y tu lo sabes muy bien.

-Es muy cierto.

-Por favor Taiki, Princesa no digan eso.

-Es que es la verdad, Yaten es algo que no podemos ignorar. Y nos preocupa. Dice Taiki

-Sabes Taiki, ahora no creo que sea el momento para estar así, si Seiya nos ve así, podría preocuparse ahora y no quiere que pase eso, aparte debemos tratar muy bien a lo invitados, lo mejor será que mañana platiquemos esto. Esta bien.

-Muy bien. Dicen los dos.

-Por cierto se ve muy bien con ese vestido.

-Gracias Yaten, tu también te ves bien con ese smoquing.

-Y dígame y Serena.

-Serena hoy luce radiante aparte de que el vestido le quedo magnifico.

-Por cierto y Seiya.

-Esta aun en su cuarto.

-Quiero verlo, no quiero que vea a Serena hasta que sea lo hora así que iré por el.

-Muy bien aquí lo esperaremos alteza.

Así los invitados habían llegado, mientras tanto Kakyu fue por Seiya para que fuera una sorpresa cuando la viera.

-Pero Alteza yo quiero escoltar, a Bombón desde su cuarto hasta el salón.

-No claro que no Seiya tu serás mi escolta hasta el salón.

-Pero y bombón ella esta de acuerdo así que vamos.

Así muy a duras penas, Kakyu consiguió hacer que Seiya la escoltara hasta el salón.

En el salón, todos estaban ya esperando a la Princesa del planeta del fuego, al entrar hicieron el anuncio de su llegada. La siguiente en entrar fue el anuncio de:

-Ahora nos hace el honor de aparecer la Princesa de la Luna.

Y todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la presencia de ella

Continuara……

En verdad pido disculpas por la espera de este fic aunque no creo que lo hayan esperado ) ¿verdad?, se me había pasado un detalle que, cuando la pensé tenía otro argumento de igual manera no recordaba que esta historia no iba a ser muy larga es por eso, que no me llegaba la inspiración si la tenía, solo que no sabía como seguir pero ahora que ya lo se. : D.

Así que solo me falta decir otra cosa, que a este fic hace faltan como 2 capítulos para que terminen, así que espero este Cáp. Sea de su agrado y que los que faltan para que terminen les gusten mucho mas, ok cuídense y gracias a todas las que me escribieron y me dejaron un comentario muy bonito y alentador para esta historia, ¡Se los agradezco!

Las quiero mucho y gracias.

Con Cariño:

Nileve Kou


End file.
